Síntese de Relacionamento
by Melissa Hogwarts
Summary: Recém chegados da luademel, Rony e Hermione tentam aproveitar o último fim de semana de férias em sua nova casa. Mas toda a expectativa de paz e sossego é frustrada quando recebem a visita de ninguém mais, ninguém menos que Fred e Jorge Weasley.


**Síntese de Relacionamento**

Por Melissa Hogwarts

**Intro:** Essa fic foi escrita para o _VIII Challenge R/Hr_ do _Fórum Aliança 3 Vassoura_s. Ganhou a primeira colocação.

.

Alguém bateu na porta três vezes. Nada. Mais três vezes. Nenhuma resposta. Quatro vezes e silêncio. Cinco vezes, um chute e...

- Já estou indo! – berrou alguém – esperem só um instante, ok?

Hermione abriu uma fresta da porta para olhar os visitantes. Estava usando um vestido azul, tinha cara de sono e o cabelo mais armado que o normal. Respirando fundo, resolveu dizer olá para seus dois cunhados:

- Bom dia Fred. Bom dia Jorge – e abriu a porta lentamente.

- Pelo visto você e Roniquinho já chegaram da lua-de-mel, não é mesmo? – comentou Fred em resposta.

- Chegamos hoje de manhã – concordou Hermione – estávamos... empacotando as coisas.

- Claro que estavam empacotando – fez Jorge – mas, então, sei que está cedo e que é cruel falar desses assuntos a essa hora da manhã...

- Pra não dizer desagradável... – inseriu Fred fazendo cara dramática.

- Mas como você e Rony são nossos parentes mais queridos...

- Afinal Hermione, agora você é oficialmente da família...

- E sempre fizemos de tudo para tornar seu relacionamento com Roniquinhas o melhor possível...

- E olhe pra vocês! Tão felizes na nova casinha!

- Você trabalhando...

- Roniquinhas cuidando das coisas...

- Não são um lindo, casal, Fred? – perguntou Jorge fingindo enquadrar Hermione numa foto.

- O mais bonito, definitivamente. Sabe Hermione, você aí na porta com esse vestido azul e o cabelo pra cima... é poético!

- Daria um quadro!

- Um grande quadro!

- CDF à soleira da porta... lindo título! – suspirou Jorge.

- Imagine seus filhos... lindas crianças ruivas e inteligentes correndo pela casa.

- Sendo criados sob a imagem de pais tão... impressionantes!

- Notas brilhantes, felizes e saltitantes... quem sabe um deles não se torna Ministro a Magia?

- Não acho difícil. Com a mãe incrível, benevolente e...

- Chega! – gritou Hermione fazendo Fred e Jorge arregalarem os olhos – o que vocês querem?

- Nada, Hermione – falou Fred com ar ofendido – um cunhado precisa de um motivo para visitar sua queridíssima cunhada?

- E você espera que eu acredite nesse teatrinho? – fez Hermione com um sorriso maldoso – escuta, vocês estão na porta da minha casa às oito horas da manhã...

- Oito e dezesseis para ser exato – informou Jorge.

- ... com a aparência de estarem bem alimentados. Que eu saiba, Rony não está lhes devendo dinheiro. Então, o que querem?

- Na verdade Rony nos deve quatro nuques – acrescentou Fred.

Hermione ergueu a sobrancelha.

- Na verdade queremos passar o final de semana na sua casa – declarou Jorge, um sorriso radiante e esperançoso idêntico ao de Fred.

- Estão falando sério?

- Mas é claro que estamos! – protestou Fred contra a falta de confiança – que outro motivo teríamos para despencar na sua casa às oito horas da manhã, se estamos bem alimentados?

- Mas por que vir pra cá? – perguntou Hermione curiosa.

- Papparazzi.

- O quê?

- É que Fred e eu inventamos uma nova gemealidade – explicou Jorge a contragosto – que se tornou um sucesso tão grande que os jornalistas não param de nos perseguir! Não temos mais paz, nem na nossa própria loja!

Hermione lançou um olhar desconfiado, depois abriu a boca e não soube o que dizer.

- Precisamos fugir da mídia – falou Fred numa voz monótona – sabe como é a notoriedade...

- E tem que ser aqui? – perguntou Hermione – vocês detestam morar com Rony!

- Justamente! – exclamou Jorge – todos sabem disso, de modo que nunca vão nos procurar aqui. E para todos os efeitos, vocês ainda estão na lua-de-mel em Cingapura...

Hermione analisou a questão durante alguns segundos, antes de dizer inocentemente:

- Ah, eu não sei... bem, acho que... Tudo bem, vocês podem ficar no quarto de hóspedes, se não se importarem com a bagunça. Eu e Rony ainda estamos desempacotando as coisas...

- Hermione, você é a melhor cunhada que alguém pode ter! – exclamou Fred quase pulando de alegria.

- Nunca gostei daquela Fleur mesmo... – murmurou Jorge.

- Podem usar algumas roupas do Rony, eu separo pra vocês...

- É muita bondade sua – começou Fred – mas já trouxemos nossas coisas.

- Hum... bom – fez Hermione – onde está a mala?

Jorge assoviou alto e um monte de caixas, malas, pastas e baús atravessaram o ar quase atropelando Hermione na soleira da porta.

- Trouxemos pouca coisa.

- Sabe como é, pra não incomodar.

Enquanto a bagagem voava para dentro da sala, Fred e Jorge entravam, deixando uma Hermione estupefata para trás.

- Jamais esqueceremos isso, Hermione.

- E Roniquinhas terá desconto na sua dívida. Ele nos deve agora somente três nuques.

. a . a . a .

- Quer dizer que você não me consultou – falou Rony amargo.

- Francamente Rony, é exagero da sua parte – falou Hermione de modo prático – que custa?

- Custa o nosso fim de semana.

Hermione sorriu largo:

- Já ficamos juntos tempo suficiente em Cingapura não?

- Nunca é suficiente – resmungou Rony agora com cara azeda.

- Bobagem.

- Segunda-feira começamos a trabalhar.

- Eu sei, mas ainda temos muito tempo, não é mesmo? É sábado, Rony. E o que é ter Fred e Jorge em casa?

A cara azeda de Rony desapareceu quando Hermione se aproximou perigosamente. Ainda tentou fingir que estava bravo e se levantar, mas a tentativa acabou se frustrando. Hermione lhe roubou um beijo que ele respondeu. Tinham passado quase um mês em Cingapura, visitando lugares bruxos famosos, discutindo por bobagem, comendo comida condimentada e se beijando, se beijando, se trancando dentro do quarto misteriosamente e se beijando se beijando e se beijando. Rony acabara descobrindo que não se cansava de ficar perto de Hermione nunca. Já quase a perdera tantas vezes que agora queria ter certeza de que ela ficaria bem segura entre seus dedos – em todo os sentidos que a expressão pudesse ter.

"Perfume novo, beijo, casa nova, tinta verde... tinta verde?". Rony afastou Hermione. Pequenas bolinhas voavam por todo quarto e quando entravam em contato com qualquer superfície explodiam, mandando tinta verde pra todo lado.

- _Isso_ é ter Fred e Jorge em casa – falou Rony, furioso, quando uma bolinha explodiu em seu nariz – e é só o começo, marque o que estou dizendo.

.a.a.a.

Hermione terminou de servir a mesa. Ensopado de legumes. Fred e Jorge fizeram cara pouco satisfeita, mas não se pronunciaram, Rony estava olhando-os de modo suspeito. Era melhor não dar margem a possíveis expulsões.

- A variedade do cardápio ainda não está das melhores. Estamos ajeitando tudo – disse Hermione – mas, quais são as novidades?

- As coisas de sempre – resmungou Jorge fazendo pouco caso.

- Não é não – começou Rony entre uma colherada e outra – se fosse, vocês não estariam aqui.

- Roniquinhas é tão desagradável – exclamou Fred torcendo o nariz.

- Estamos jantando. Não podemos sequer nos concentrar nas nossas batatas? Temos de ficar ouvindo esse tipo de acusação?

Hermione riu de leve. Não podia dizer que a situação era ótima, tinha acabado de chegar de sua lua-de-mel e tinha dois cunhados dentro de casa, mas ela sempre defendera a tese de que interagir melhor com as pessoas é a chave de um círculo social agradável e pacífico. Mesmo que fosse com Fred e Jorge dentro.

- E a loja? – perguntou ela com interesse.

- Oh, o de sempre – falou Fred com a boca cheia de sopa.

- Multidões, algum dinheiro extra, fama, enfim...

Rony fez um barulho suspeito com a boca.

- Cingapura é um lugar realmente fascinante – começou Hermione, o silêncio na mesa estava começando a incomodá-la.

- Claro – comentou Jorge com displicência.

- Ah, a comida está boa Hermione, mas vamos subir, sabe como é. Dores nas costas – declarou Fred num sorriso amarelo.

- O que é que vocês estão tramando, hein Fred? – perguntou Rony assim que o primeiro dos gêmeos se levantou.

- Sabe qual é a coisa que mais me irrita depois de perguntas imbecis? Que me chamem de Fred quando eu sou Jorge. As pessoas acham que somos iguais – falou ele rolando os olhos.

- É, Jorge tem uma pinta num lugar pouco visível – esclareceu Fred num sorriso maroto – e se me dá licença, estamos cansados, boa noite Hermione.

Dois estalos e os dois tinham deixado a sala.

- Até hoje eles fazem isso... besteira – grasnou Rony tomando uma grande quantidade de ensopado.

- Mas você também, hein Rony – começou Hermione com a voz esganiçada – será que custa um pouquinho tentar ser mais agradável?

- Você não conhece Fred e Jorge, Hermione. Eu morei com eles durante anos e sei o que estou dizendo.

- Mas você também nem se esforça para melhorar o relacionamento entre vocês!

- Outra vez a história de melhoria do relacionamento... – murmurou Rony encarando o prato, agora quase vazio.

- Outra vez essa história sim – falou ela – tudo na base da desconfiança. Fred e Jorge pensaram em você, não é mesmo? Isso devia ser uma coisa boa.

- Hermione, seria uma coisa boa se fosse qualquer outra pessoa, mas estamos falando de Fred e Jorge!

- E eu estou falando que você fica sendo ranzinza com as visitas!

- Mas é apenas Fred e Jorge!

- São nossas visitas e devemos trata-los bem – Hermione dera um ponto final no assunto e começou a recolher a mesa.

Não fora exatamente uma briga mas Rony sabia que ela estava chateada e nervosa. Era melhor deixar passar e esperar até a manhã seguinte se não quisesse sofrer um atentado envolvendo pássaros voadores ou qualquer outra coisa igualmente assustadora que pudesse sair da varinha da esposa. Deitou-se na cama e ficou observando Hermione escovar os cabelos até dormir.

Teve um sonho estranho. Nele, Hermione estava num jardim, correndo entre as flores em câmera lenta. Era um cenário digno de um romance bruxo. Com sol perfeito e grama verde. Daí, de repente, por trás das árvores surgiam duas criancinhas ruivas que brincavam de pique-esconde com Hermione enquanto gritavam "Papai, papai!". Elas começaram a chegar cada vez mais perto e Rony pôde ver que tinham os rostos de Fred e Jorge. Ele deu um passo pra trás por conta do susto e acabou esbarrando em Dobby, que vinha segurando uma abóbora e cantando "A dona aranha subiu pela parede, veio a chuva forte e a derrubou". E do nada uma chuva de duendes de jardim caiu em cima dele. Hermione pulando na grama e os mini-Fred-e-Jorge correndo em volta de uma fogueira e...

- Ah!

Rony acordou assustado, estava suando frio. Fora um pesadelo. Hermione andando feliz em jardins floridos, Fred e Jorge em miniatura como filhos, Dobby cantando, abóboras, duendes de jardim e músicas que falavam de aranhas. Definitivamente, não era um bom presságio.

.a.a.a.

Estranhamente, na manhã seguinte tudo correra bem. Hermione aparentemente estava com algum tipo de amnésia temporária, pois não parecia se lembrar da briga da noite anterior. Fred e Jorge, mesmo depois do café-da-manhã, não deram nenhum tipo de problema e as bolinhas de tinta verde sumiram. E até mesmo o céu estava bonito. Não, não podia ser bom presságio mesmo.

- Birks vai vir hoje – anunciou Hermione, alegre e feliz.

- Hum – fez Rony, os Cannons tinham perdido de novo.

- Mais à tarde – continuou ela, visivelmente ansiosa – e aí teremos nossa foto de casamento.

- Hum – o jornal estava infinitamente mais interessante.

- Acho que vou dar uma geral na casa e cozinhar alguma coisa diferente.

- Hum – um dos jogadores do Wasps havia fraturado o crânio durante uma partida contra os Tornados.

- Rony, você não está ouvindo uma palavra do que estou dizendo, não é mesmo?

- Hum – e a Copa Mundial seria sediada na Austrália dessa vez.

- Sabe, hoje de manhã quando acordei minha cabeça caiu, mas eu consegui emendar com um feitiço de cola...

- Hum – As Esquisitonas iram tocar no estádio inglês, na quinta.

- Rony! – berrou Hermione.

- Mas que foi? – perguntou Rony tirando os olhos do jornal.

- Será que você não pode ao menos fingir que está interessado? Birks está vindo aqui tirar a foto do nosso casamento e eu quero que esteja tudo em ordem.

- Você não desistiu mesmo dessa história de fotógrafo, não é?

- Mas é óbvio que não – falou Hermione arregalando os olhos – Birks não é só um fotógrafo, ele capta toda a essência do relacionamento do casal em uma foto. É um artista! Você não acha isso brilhante?

Rony revirou os olhos mas não falou nada. A verdade é que Hermione vinha insistindo nessa história de fotógrafo desde antes do casamento. Era um velho trouxa baixinho e magro, com cara de cachorro chamado Birks. Ao que parecia, ele tinha tirado a foto oficial do casamento de seus sogros e Hermione achava que seria perfeito fazer o mesmo. O caso é que durante a festa do casamento fora impossível tirar a tal foto. Não conseguia se lembrar se fora por conta dos fogos de filisbuteiro que haviam explodido em cima da mesa do ponche ou se fora quando o filho de Gui jogara água-fede em cima da banda e os microfones trouxas entraram num curto. Mas o fotógrafo acabara lesado, com grande parte do cabelo queimado e ganhou uma passagem para o St. Mungus juntamente com alguns parentes de Hermione.

Durante a lua-de-mel, Hermione mencionara que convidaria o tal fotógrafo para tirar uma foto assim que chegassem em casa. Mas Rony deixou a idéia se perder, achando que Hermione acabaria concordando que era trabalho demais só por conta de uma foto trouxa, afinal, elas nem se mexiam. Ao que parecia, estava errado.

- Ok, Mione – murmurou Rony a contragosto – eu ajudo você a esconder os objetos mágicos, sim?

Ela abriu um sorriso largo e deu-lhe um beijo estalado:

- Você é um amor quando quer ser, sabia?

Rony deu um sorrisinho e observou Hermione sair da sala. Definitivamente ter um trouxa em casa para tirar uma foto de casamento quando Fred e Jorge estavam fazendo temporada não seria boa coisa. Aliás, só o fato de ter de tirar uma foto boba de casamento não era boa coisa. O sonho na noite anterior não lhe enganara, o dia já estava fadado à desgraça.

E os Cannons ainda tinham perdido!

.a.a.a.

- E esse pó de flu não pode ficar aqui de jeito nenhum! – Hermione pegou a caixinha dourada e jogou nas mãos de Rony.

- Mas por que não? – perguntou Rony, confuso – por acaso o Sr. Birks vai adivinhar que existe pó mágico nessa caixinha sem graça?

- Não, provavelmente ele vai achar que temos outro tipo de pó nessa caixinha sem graça e nos julgar um casal de viciados! – falou Hermione como se fosse óbvio – falando nisso, é melhor tirar aqueles cogumelos de perto da chaleira, ele pode achar que a gente toma chá.

- Mas o que é que tem de errado com meus cogumelos? Eles são muito eficientes pra curar minha enxaqueca.

- Vai por mim, Rony. Guarda os cogumelos.

Rony pegou a cesta de cogumelos e o pó de flu. Colocou os cogumelos atrás da lata de café e o pó de flu atrás do vaso de planta, na janela.

- Tira o pó de flu daí, vai cair bem em cima do meu fogão – avisou Hermione, no velho tom de sabe-tudo.

Primeiramente Rony gemeu, depois fez uma cara de marido bonzinho mas acabou deixando tudo no mesmo lugar.

- Esse cheiro está bom – comentou Rony tentando mudar de assunto – que é?

- É um bolinho de chocolate com nozes – falou Hermione orgulhosa – receita de família.

- Deve ser a única coisa que você sabe cozinhar de verdade – disse Rony sério – além de sopa, é claro.

- Sai agora da minha cozinha, Rony! – gritou Hermione – e vai avisar seus irmãos para não fazer nada de suspeito perto do Carl Leonel Birks III. Agora!

Sem pensar duas vezes, Rony obedeceu. Hermione não sabia cozinhar. E também não sabia admitir que não sabia. Talvez o tal bolinho de chocolate com nozes fosse o melhor dela. E se não fosse, pelo menos cheirava bem.

Subiu as escadas de modo displicente e foi até o quarto de hóspedes, onde Fred e Jorge estavam acomodados. Ao chegar perto da porta entreaberta, ouviu vozes. Os gêmeos cochichavam qualquer coisa onde as palavras "vigiando", "encrencados" e "putz" apareciam várias vezes. Os olhos de Rony brilharam. Sabia, sabia desde o início que os irmãos aprontavam alguma. Aquele papo furado de fama não colava. Rony bem sabia que os dois adoravam as luzes da ribalta. E por mais que Hermione dissesse que era uma causa inocente, que os dois tinham amadurecido, que a desconfiança de ambas as partes só piorava o relacionamento, ele sabia que estava certo.

- O que você quer Rony? – perguntou um Fred mal-humorado abrindo a porta de uma só vez.

- Só vim dar um aviso – falou Rony entrando no quarto.

- Então fala, ou vai querer continuar escutando a nossa conversa? – exclamou Jorge.

- O que tem dentro dessa mala? – perguntou Rony observando uma mala preta semi-aberta em cima da cama.

- Pra você é que não vamos dizer.

- Aquilo ali é uma calcinha? – Rony apontou uma calcinha cor-de-rosa com florzinhas dentro de outra mala.

- Rony, dá o fora daqui! – cortou Fred fechando a tal mala com um chute bem dado.

- Hermione mandou avisar que um fotógrafo trouxa vai vir e que é pra vocês não...

- Diga pra sua mulher que nós não vamos nem aparecer – disse Jorge praticamente empurrando Rony para fora do quarto.

- Pra falar a verdade, nem sei se estaremos aqui – completou Fred.

- Muito obrigado pela hospitalidade...

- E pela comida...

- Mas já é tempo – concluiu Jorge fechando a porta e deixando um Rony furioso no corredor.

.a.a.a.

Birks chegou pouco tempo depois num terno cinza impecável. Trazia uma mala marrom que combinava de modo assustador com seus sapatos bem engraxados.

- Estamos muito honrados em tê-lo em nossa casa, Sr. Birks – falou Hermione ajudando o velho com a mala e colocando o chapéu dele no cabideiro ao lado da porta. Um sorriso feliz nos lábios.

Rony bufou, pouco contente e o Sr. Birks não disse absolutamente nada. Dos três, Hermione parecia a única a apreciar a visita. Rony, que teve de usar um terno preto incrivelmente desconfortável, parecia um bode velho, reclamando sozinho e o Sr. Birks examinava a casa com seus olhos inexpressivos, como que a procura de um ponto falho. Se encontrou alguma coisa, não falou.

- Foi realmente uma pena não que tenhamos tirado a foto no dia da festa – disse Hermione colocando a mala em cima da mesinha da sala – mas é ótimo ter o senhor aqui, obrigada por nos atender.

- Um favor a seus pais – murmurou o Sr. Birks ajeitando a gravata.

- Aqui está bom? – perguntou Hermione chegando perto da estante de livros – não é um lugar adorável?

Ao lado da estante, naquele vestido verde levemente rodado, ela é quem parecia adorável aos olhos de Rony. Mas aí se lembrou que tinha um fotógrafo trouxa e dois irmãos dentro de casa. Lua-de-mel perfeita. A vida era injusta.

- Preciso me concentrar – falou o homem abrindo a mala lentamente e começando a tirar a parafernália fotográfica dela – meu trabalho não é apenas uma foto e sim a síntese de todo o relacionamento numa figura.

- Claro, claro – murmurou Hermione – temos a tarde inteira à disposição, não é Rony?

- O quê? – perguntou ele, os olhos arregalando, mas parou quando algo misteriosamente lhe atingiu as canelas - Ah... é temos, a tarde toda... todinha...

- Se lembra do meu marido, o Rony? – perguntou Hermione.

- Absolutamente. Um ser... fascinante, esse ruivo - disse o Sr. Birks numa voz pastosa.

Rony bufou de novo e levou outro chute nas canelas.

Os minutos pareciam horas. Rony achou que Birks estava realmente velho, porque levava um minuto inteiro só para tirar uma peça da mala. Mais dois para colocar em cima da mesa e uns cinco, no mínimo, para montar. Achar a posição correta na sala levava mais uns dez e só o tédio parecia encher o lugar. A conversa de Hermione e o velho também não ajudava. Comentários chatíssimos sobre o tempo, sobre as casas da região e como fora a foto dos pais dela. Ou seja, só comentário inútil de gente que não tem assunto. E o terno incomodava.

- Para de se mexer, Rony, parece que tem formiga dentro da roupa – murmurou Hermione quando Birks se virou para achar um ângulo de luz perfeito.

- É que está coçando e apertando – respondeu Rony entre-dentes.

- Então dá uma sumida na cozinha e volta com os bolinhos, estão em cima do fogão. Só toma cuidado pra não jogar tudo no chão.

Foi com imenso a alívio que chegou na cozinha. Lá, pôde pular e requebrar à vontade tentando em vão ter uma sensação melhor de conforto. Precisava dar uma relaxada. Resolveu comer. É, comer algo que pudesse faze-lo esquecer da maldita foto. Comer sempre era uma boa coisa.

Não podia comer os bolinhos de Hermione, que descansavam alegremente em cima do fogão, teria que se virar com outra coisa. Estava sem varinha. Hermione mandara guardar em qualquer lugar lá em cima. Tinha que cozinhar da maneira trouxa e podia-se dizer que suas habilidades não eram lá muito melhores que a da esposa. Pegou a panela com o resto do ensopado da noite anterior, colocou uns pedaços de queijo, um pouco de molho inglês, mais batata cozida e um outro tanto de coisas que recheavam a geladeira trouxa que Hermione tinha comprado. Depois mexeu tudo numa pressa horrorosa. Alguns minutos e estava pronto. Pegou um prato fundo e foi se servir. Foi aí que os problemas começaram.

Rony não sabia direito como, mas o caso é que derramou a sopa quente e uma parte considerável dela foi direto para sua calça. Sufocou um berro. Ótimo, já odiava tirar fotos, melhor ainda com uma mancha amarela na perna, não? Estendeu a mão para a janela a fim de pegar um pano e limpar e acabou derrubando a caixinha de pó de flu que tinha escondido atrás do vaso de planta. Como desgraça pouca é bobagem, é claro que o vaso de planta ficou no lugar e é claro que a caixinha de pó de flu caiu bem em cima do fogão, abrindo e espalhando pó de flu pra todo lado, inclusive nos bolinhos de Hermione. Agora sim, desgraça completa.

- Mas que m! – xingou Rony dando uma boa olhada na bagunça que fizera.

Tinha que arrumar um jeito de consertar. Pegou o tabuleiro com os bolinhos e começou a soprar. O pó de flu sumiu num geral, mas os bolinhos ficaram com uma estranha coloração verde brilhante, que lembrava terrivelmente bolor. Rancou um pedaço de um deles e comeu. Definitivamente, chocolate com pó de flu e nozes não era uma receita muito eficiente. Precisava pensar em alguma coisa bem rápido. Se chegasse na sala com os bolinhos Hermione o mataria, e se chegasse sem eles, ela mataria do mesmo jeito. E ele não queria morrer em sua lua-de-mel, muito menos num terno sem graça.

Fazer os bolinhos estava fora de questão. Além de demorar, se ele não conseguia sequer requentar um ensopado sem destruir metade da cozinha, iria conseguir assar bolinhos de chocolate com nozes? Precisava substituir aquilo por outra coisa, mas pelo quê? Olhou em volta. Biscoito? Pão? E seu olhar parou numa lata, em cima da geladeira.

Ele e Hermione estavam entrando dentro de um carro para ir embora rumo a Cingapura, quando Hagrid enfiara uma lata na mão dele, dizendo que era um presente para viagem. Quando abriram, descobriram que era uma espécie de bolo e nenhum dos dois se atreveu a comer pois já sabiam das habilidades do meio-gigante. Rony dissera que era melhor jogar fora mas Hermione fora contra, dizendo que era um presente de casamento como qualquer outro e que deviam guardar. Resultado: viajaram em lua-de-mel com uma lata de bolo duro na mala. E ao chegar em casa, Hermione colocara a lata em cima da geladeira. Rony agradeceu a Hagrid silenciosamente.

Não estava muito igual, mas Rony dera um jeito de cortar o bolo (que mais parecia uma pedra do que um bolo) de modo que de longe lembrassem os bolinhos. Hermione nem ia perceber. Estaria tão preocupada com a mancha na sua calça que não veria a mudança. O jeito era só deixar os dois longe da comida.

E rumou para a sala.

Hermione estava conversando com Birks que parecia ter terminado de montar seu estúdio portátil. Quando viu Rony, ela reclamou:

- Pensei que não ia voltar mais... ah! – o olhar horrorizado dela foi parar na mancha amarela na calça de Rony. Birks também viu, riu de leve e Rony teve vontade de faze-lo comer aquele bolo duro.

- Foi um acidente – murmurou Rony.

- Mas é claro que foi – falou Hermione entre-dentes – se tivesse feito de propósito...

- Calma, ok? Eu estou aqui já.

- Sr. Birks, não deseja provar de um bolinho de chocolate com nozes? – perguntou Hermione, educadamente.

- Oh, não, obrigado – recusou ele – não como nada com algum açúcar nem com sal, nem nada muito azedo nem muito amargo. E comida sem tempero também não me cai bem.

- Mas está uma delícia! – insistiu Hermione.

- Mione, se o Sr. Birks não quer comer, não vamos forçá-lo não é mesmo? – disse Rony, suspirando de alívio.

- Mas, mas...

- Eu vou levar isso de volta – falou Rony voltando-se para a cozinha.

- Mas é a receita dos bolinhos da minha mãe! – protestou Hermione.

- Nesse caso, eu aceito um – disse o Sr. Birks, um sorriso passando por seu rosto enrugado – lembro-me bem dessa receita de sua mãe. Chocolate com nozes. Uma obra-prima!

- Não! – berrou Rony – o senhor não pode comer!

- Rony! – gritou Hermione – por que não?

- Porque – começou Rony tentando tirar a bandeja da vista de Hermione – porque... porque... porque não, oras!

- Rony – a voz de Hermione era um sussurro mas o ruivo tinha certeza de que o fotógrafo ouvia cada palavra – sabe quem é esse homem? Ele é Carl Leonel Birks III, um artista. E se ele quer comer bolinho ele vai comer o bolinho. Você está me entendendo?

- Acredite no que estou dizendo, Mione. Nada de bolinho – e Rony se virou mais uma vez pra cozinha.

- Ronald Billius Weasley! – chamou Hermione, agora deixando toda a finesse de lado – volte aqui agora com esses bolinhos!

Ser chamado de Ronald Billius significava uma coisa: Hermione estava furiosa. Furiosa não. Ela estava possessa, desvairada e possivelmente perigosa.

Rony respirou fundo preparando uma resposta mas não precisou usá-la porque naquele momento Fred e Jorge desceram as escadas. Vestiam sobretudos pretos, óculos escuros, chapéus também pretos e carregavam sacolas igualmente pretas. Tão misteriosamente quanto haviam aparecido, saíram pela porta da frente sem sequer dizer olá.

- Mas o que eles pensam que estão fazendo? – gritou Hermione, cheia de indignação.

- Eu disse que eles estavam aprontando uma, mas ninguém quis me ouvir... – lamuriou Rony aproveitando a distração de Hermione para colocar a bandeja em cima da mesinha da sala.

- O que eles acham que somos? Que podem entrar e sair da nossa casa, assim, sem dar nenhuma satisfação? – Hermione incorporou o velho discurso – olha aqui, quando eles voltarem vão ver só. Que história é essa, hein?

- Eu falei que eles aprontavam, mas não, você veio e disse pra melhorar o relacionamento e bla bla bla bla.

Hermione não deu atenção. Continuou discursando, parecia mais a monitora da Grifinória de alguns anos atrás dando bronca nos primeiro-anistas. De repente, tão de repente quanto começara, ela parou de falar. Um baque surdo, barulho de algo pesado caindo no tapete a interrompeu.

- Ah, Hermione... – começou Rony lentamente – eu acho que o Sr. Birks não se deu muito bem como o bolinho...

Ela se virou e soltou um berro. O famoso fotógrafo, Carl Leonel Birks III estava desmaiado no chão de sua sala com metade de um bolinho suspeito na mão.

.a.a.a.

- Sr. Birks? – perguntou Hermione devagar – o senhor está bem?

Quando o velho abriu os olhos, Hermione escondeu a varinha dentro da roupa. Tivera de usar magia para acordá-lo.

- Está se sentindo bem? Deseja alguma coisa?

O velho tossiu uma ou duas vezes.

- Saia de cima de mim! – berrou ele se levantando – saia de cima de mim!

- Sr. Birks, precisa de alguma coisa?

- Preciso – falou ele de modo esganiçado – eu vou dizer o que preciso, eu preciso sair daqui neste exato momento!

- Mas... mas... – balbuciou Hermione – e a nossa foto? Nossa foto de casamento? 

- Escuta aqui, moça – prosseguiu Birks lívido – seus pais são pessoas maravilhosas. São pessoas a quem admiro. Seu pai foi quem fez minha dentadura e ela articula incrivelmente bem. Mas você, você é uma aberração! Você e esse seu marido ruivo são o casal mais estranho que já vi! É só chegar perto de vocês, que me acontece algo. No dia daquela festa de casamento acordei em casa com a perna dura e um vazio na cabeça, como se alguém tivesse tirado alguma coisa dela. Eu me vou, e me vou agora. Quase me mataram com um bolinho... você não tem um milésimo do talento culinário que sua mãe tem!

E dizendo isso, pegou a mala e começou a recolher suas coisas.

- Sr. Birks, é muito importante para mim que o senhor nos fotografe! – exclamou Hermione numa voz fina.

- Eu fotografo arte. Arte! – falou ele – e nessa casa não há um pingo de arte ou inspiração que eu possa utilizar em meu trabalho. Toda a filosofia da síntese de relacionamento entre um casal não existe aqui.

- O senhor está se negando a nos fotografar?

- A arte precisa de algo mais, moça – Birks falava muito rápido, gesticulando exageradamente com as mãos – precisa de inspiração. Precisa de glamour! Fotografar um casal é resgatar sua essência. Algo puro e magnífico, entende? Não, obviamente que não, porque nada disso existe aqui.

Rony observou Birks reclamar e colocar as coisas na mala. Não pôde deixar de ficar aliviado, não precisaria tirar a foto e o velho iria embora finalmente. Estava quase sorrindo quando olhou para Hermione. Ela estava sentada no sofá com uma expressão desolada no rosto. E olhando isso se sentiu o maior egoísta do mundo. Hermione queria tanto aquela foto e ele fizera tudo de má vontade, não pensando nem um segundo em ver aquilo como algo que pudesse fazê-la feliz. Sentiu-se diminuído. Casara-se com ela a tão pouco tempo, jurando que faria tudo para vê-la feliz e falhava numa coisa tão pequena.

- Não existe nenhum amor a ser fotografado aqui.

- Sr. Birks – começou Rony se enchendo de coragem – eu não admito que fale uma coisa dessas dentro da minha casa!

Birks olhou para Rony como se estivesse vendo uma piada ruiva falando.

- Quem é você para dizer se existe amor ou não entre eu e a minha esposa? – continuou Rony, as orelhas ficando cada vez mais vermelhas.

- Um observador – respondeu Birks, num ar de superioridade – alguém que viu como vocês se relacionam. Brigando e discutindo, atentando contra a vida das pessoas e abrigando costumes estranhos.

- O modo como levo meu casamento não lhe diz respeito. E não se pode julgar uma coisa dessas só por uma cena que se viu. Eu e Hermione nos amamos muito, estamos juntos a um bom tempo e enfrentamos coisas que você não pode sequer imaginar – Rony falava rápido, as orelhas agora queimando – e se discutimos, às vezes, bom, já fazemos isso a bastante tempo, são velhos hábitos e não se pode mudar. Mas eu garanto que amor é algo que jamais faltará entre nós. Porque Hermione é mais que a minha esposa, ela é a mulher da minha vida.

E dizendo isso olhou para ela. Os olhos azuis faiscando ligeiramente, as orelhas da cor dos cabelos e o peito arfando.

- Oh Rony – falou Hermione levantando-se do sofá – eu te amo tanto...

Os dois se abraçaram no meio da sala. Rony, ainda um tanto paralisado. Não gostava de fazer declarações, muito menos na presença de estranhos mas fora preciso. E sempre faria de novo, porque valia aquele sorriso que estava vendo agora.

Birks olhou para os dois espantado. O mundo estava ficando louco. A menos de minutos, aquele casal estava discutindo, fazendo coisas estranhas e se cutucando e agora estavam abraçados, envolvidos numa atmosfera sincera e verdadeira de afeição. Em décadas de fotografia, nunca tinha visto nada parecido.

Tanto que achou a cena perfeita, a mais perfeita que jamais tivera. Talvez por ter sido algo tão espontâneo e inusitado, acabara alcançando o lema de Carl L. Birks III: a síntese do relacionamento. E a síntese daqueles dois era simplesmente amar. Imediatamente abriu a mala para pegar de volta a máquina fotográfica. Posicionou-a corretamente mas estava ainda procurando o ângulo certo quando a porta se abriu e tudo se desfez.

Com Rony e Hermione nada pode ser perfeito por muito tempo.

A porta da frente se escancarou e Fred e Jorge entraram correndo, fechando a porta atrás o mais rápido possível. Os gêmeos pareciam ter corrido uma maratona, respirando alto e se apoiando nas paredes. Fred então foi até as janelas e fechou-as fazendo o maior barulho enquanto Jorge espiava pelo olho-mágico da porta, olhando para todo canto, como se estivesse alguém vindo por trás.

- Mas o que é isso? – perguntou Hermione olhando nervosa para os dois – voltaram, é? As coisas são assim agora? Não deu certo então volta pra casa do Rony e da Hermione? Vocês não podem simplesmente entrar e sair daqui como bem entendem. Nós somos...

- O que é que vocês estão aprontando? – Rony cortou Hermione – fala logo, eu sei que estão aprontando alguma coisa.

Enquanto Fred olhava nervoso para a janela, Jorge disse:

- Saímos na rua, para dar uma volta e uns repórteres nos encontraram. Então, eles começaram a correr atrás de nós. Voltamos para cá, é claro, para nos escondermos. Nada mais de entrevistas, é o nosso lema agora.

- Quem você está querendo enganar, hein? – continuou Rony rindo – fala sério, Jorge, o que é que está acontecendo? Ou melhor, o que vocês fizeram dessa vez?

- São os repórteres Roniquinhas – respondeu Fred – já dissemos isso mais de mil vezes. Eles não nos deixam em paz.

Um barulho estranho começou. Ficando cada vez mais alto. Rony foi até a janela, abriu-a com violência apesar dos apelos de Jorge e viu uma multidão inteira invadindo seu quintal da frente.

- O que é essa gente toda? – perguntou ele, assustado.

- Eu disse que estávamos sendo perseguidos – falou Jorge num sorriso de vitória.

- É a fama, Roniquinhas – continuou Fred – eles chamam por nós. Nos amam!

- Apareçam aqui, ajam como homens. Venham e me deixem arrancar suas cabeças! – foi o grito que veio do lado de fora.

Rony ergueu a sobrancelha.

- Talvez não nos amem tanto... – murmurou Jorge rindo de modo nervoso.

- O que vocês fizeram? – perguntou Hermione numa voz séria – vamos, falem tudo. 

Fred e Jorge se entreolharam durante alguns segundos, como se tivessem tendo uma conversa silenciosa.

- Nossa última gemealidade deu errado – contou Jorge.

- E agora eles querem nos processar – completou Fred – e arrancar nossas cabeças também, ao que parece.

- O que deu errado? – Hermione tornou a perguntar.

- O chiclete furta-cor – falou Jorge nervoso – a pessoa muda de cor enquanto está mascando, de acordo com o humor.

- E o efeito acabou se prolongando, mesmo depois de mascar o chiclete – completou Fred.

- Aposto que tem muitos vermelho-raiva aí fora...

- A imprensa quer nos ver por baixo – explicou Jorge - inveja do nosso sucesso, claro. E uns doidos varridos querem acabar com gente.

A sala caiu em silêncio durante alguns segundos até que um estrondo atraiu atenção de todos. Rony olhou pela janela:

- Ao que parece os doidos varridos estão quebrando a nossa porta!

Hermione devolveu com um olhar apreensivo:

- O que vamos fazer?

Rony apontou a roupa dela, onde a varinha estava escondida.

- Nem pensar – murmurou ela lançando o olhar para o velho fotógrafo.

- Hermione, eles vão derrubar a nossa porta! – exclamou Rony aterrorizado.

- Há sempre um outro jeito – falou Hermione, mas não podia esconder que também estava apreensiva.

Fred e Jorge se desorientaram. Começaram a falar mil coisas de uma vez. Hermione ficou nervosa e começou a gritar qualquer coisa com os dois. Toda essa gritaria da sala se somou com a que vinha do lado de fora e Rony, já com os tímpanos estourando, resolveu tomar uma medida drástica.

Foi até o canto da porta, pegou o cabideiro, jogou todos os chapéus pendurados nele no chão, passou a mão na bandeja com os bolinhos, abriu a porta da frente e gritou para a multidão que estava lá fora:

- Saiam já do meu quintal! Estou avisando – ele brandiu o cabideiro – não tem nada aqui que interessa a vocês. Saiam já do meu quintal!

A bizarra visão de um ruivo maluco com a calça manchada de amarelo brandindo um cabideiro pareceu convencer a multidão a parar de gritar.

- Seu idiota! – berrou um homem com a cara roxa.

Rony bufou, pegou a bandeja de bolinhos e atirou no pessoal.

- E não voltem mais aqui! – gritou ele fazendo menção de jogar o cabideiro também.

Alguns soltaram algumas risadas nervosas, mas acabaram indo embora. Nervoso, Rony entrou novamente na sala. Hermione parecia petrificada com a súbita ação do marido, os gêmeos praticamente se arrastavam no chão de tanto rir e Rony ficou parado, arfando, com o cabideiro na mão.

Hermione começou a falar e Rony também, os dois ao mesmo tempo, as gargalhadas dos gêmeos ao fundo e o barulho todo só foi interrompido quando...

CLIC.

Birks tinha tirado sua foto.

.a.a.a.

- São seus pais? – perguntou a moça apontando uma foto em cima da lareira.

- Ah, são eles sim – respondeu a outra sem dar muita atenção – é a foto oficial do casamento deles.

- Não se mexe – observou a outra dando um peteleco na fotografia.

- Porque é uma foto trouxa. Coisas de mamãe...

- Vocês não estão atrasadas? – uma mulher de cabelos presos acabara de entrar na sala.

- Estamos – respondeu a segunda moça pegando a mochila.

- Estávamos olhando a foto do seu casamento, Sra. Weasley... é bem... diferente.

Hermione riu um pouquinho e olhou a foto por alguns instantes. Nela, estava com os olhos arregalados, a boca aberta, provavelmente falando alguma coisa que ninguém ouvira. Fred e Jorge apareciam no canto esquerdo, apoiados na parede, rindo de se acabar e para completar a curiosa foto, Rony com cara emburrada e a calça manchada de amarelo segurava um cabideiro.

- É uma longa história...

- E estamos sem tempo – falou a filha dando um beijo na mãe – mas fique sabendo, Arlete, que mamãe passou maus bocados nesse dia. Não foi mamãe?

- Ah, minha filha, você nem faz idéia – disse Hermione suspirando e enchendo-se de lembranças...

_- Oh, desculpe. Não sabia que tinha alguém aqui._

Hermione corou violentamente. Fred (ou seria Jorge?) estava só de toalha em seu banheiro.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem – balbuciou o gêmeo se recuperando do susto.

Já estava se virando para ir embora quando um estrondo veio do quarto ao lado. O outro gêmeo parecia ter explodido alguma coisa. Assustada, Hermione deixou cair o cesto de roupas que trazia e seu cunhado, deixou cair a toalha.

- Ah! – berrou Hermione saindo correndo do banheiro.

Acabara de constatar que era Jorge. Por causa da tal pinta.

**Fim**


End file.
